Whose line is it anyway Disney, ep 1
by kegusaran 14
Summary: The hit show has gone Disney, with four performers from the Disney movies now doing the skits. Come on down, let's have some fun.
1. weird newscasters

A/N: One of my favorite shows, and also if you want to se a really funny whose line fanfiction, there's a harry potter one that made me laugh a good amount. Whose Line Is It Anyway Harry Potter Style. For me, I'll be writing Whose Line is it Anyway, Disney Style.

* * *

Mickey: Good evening everybody, welcome to whose line Disney Style. On tonight's show, from street rat to fat cat, Aladdin.

Aladdin gives a big smile and a wave.

Mickey: He's a cuddly little sadist, Lustig Morder.

Lustig gives a big creepy smile while tilting his head.

Mickey: We could've used him in planet of the apes, Clayton!

Clayton gives a charming smile and nod of his head.

Mickey: She used to perform for money, now it's for points, Esmeralda!

Esmeralda blows a kiss to the camera.

Mickey: And I'm your host Mickey, come down and have some fun.

Mickey walks from the audience to his desk. The four performers are at their seats.

Mickey: Welcome to Whose Line Disney Style, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter, that's right the points are just like a villain's backstory. They're going to die anyway, why bother?

The audience gets a few laughs from that, and Clayton even shrugs and nods in agreement.

Mickey: Alright, and for those of you who don't know the show, we have our four performers do various skits and such. At the end, the person with the most points gets to do something special with me.

The audience laughs.

Lustig: Are you going to tell us what that means, or would it get censored?

The audience laughs even more, and even Mickey chuckles.

Mickey: Alright, let's get to our first game, weird newscasters, this is for all four of you.

The four get up.

Mickey: Ok, Aladdin, you're going to be the anchor. Esmeralda you'll be the co-anchor, and your quirk is that you are extremely afraid of people looking at you.

Esmeralda: Well that's a first.

Mickey: Lustig, you'll do sports, and you are an undercover cop who thinks he has found the man he's been chasing.

Lustig nods.

Mickey: And Clayton, you'll be the weather man, and you are a crazed member of PETA.

The audience laughs at the irony. Clayton looks indignant.

Mickey: Ok, let's start.

The music for the game begins.

Aladdin: And welcome back to 6ish o'clock news, with your anchor, I.P Freely. Today tragedy struck the house of mouse as a fire caught on and burned the building down. When asked what he was going to do now, Mickey sighed and said, "I am going to hell." He then walked to the whose line building.

Mickey was laughing along with the audience.

Aladdin: And now I take it to my co-star, Uglier Betty. Uglier?

Esmeralda got a horrified look on her face and then hid behind Aladdin. Aladdin moved, and Esmeralda ran under Mickey's desk.

Aladdin: And one can only guess what she might be doing down there. Thank you for that report, and now we go to the sports, with Seymour Butts, Seymour?

Lustig (trying to hold back a laugh): Thanks I.P. Now today... (Lustig starts staring at a certain part of the audience.) we have the game between the cops and the criminals. The criminals didn't know it, but the cops were about to kick a- AHA THERE YOU ARE!

Lustig starts running up the stairs of the audience and grabs Tinkerbelle. She then threw him down the stairs. Peter Pan whispered something into her ear, and she suddenly looked less angry, and a little sorry.

Lustig lay down near the bottom of the steps, rubbing his head.

Lustig: Back to you, P.I.

Aladdin is trying to quit laughing.

Aladdin: Thank you, for that... display of manliness. Hahahaha. Ok, now for weather, with Claude Balls, Claude?

Clayton starts holding up a pretend sign.

Clayton: Way to go Tink! You show that no good human who's boss! Himanity, stop harassing poor animals and magical creatures! Stop being so cruel!

Clayton then runs over to Lustig and pretends to kick him.

Clayton: How do you like it, MAN! How do you like being the one getting abused! HUH!

Aladdin: Thank you for the report Claude. Well, that's it. Thanks for watching.

Mickey hit the little buzzer on his desk to end the game. The four performers took their seats.

Mickey: 1000 points to everybody, except for Lustig for getting the crap beat out of him.

Lustig: Oh darn, those points were going to pay for my medical expenses.

Esmeralda gave a mock sympathetic look.

Esmeralda: Here, you can have some of mine.

Mickey hit the buzzer.

Mickey: Nope! No sharing.

Esmeralda: Alright, MINE!

Esmeralda pretended to take back the points.

Lustig: I feel loved.

* * *

Next game will be different. It's called scenes from a hat. Now I need some ideas for how to do that one. If you don't know what it is, look it up on youtube it's hilarious. So long for now.


	2. scenes from a hat

A/N: Thanks for reading, I'm going to be updating pretty fast on this story because... it's easy to write? Yeah sure, that. Now, here's my second favorite game, scenes from a hat.

Also thanks for the review, 13POTC!

* * *

Mickey: Ok, for our next game, this is my favorite game, scenes from a hat, this is for all four of you.

The audience cheered loudly.

All of the performers get up, Aladdin and Esmeralda go to one side of the room, next to Mickey, while Lustig and Clayton go to a different side of the room.

Mickey: The way this game works is that we asked the audience some suggestions for what they'd like to see the performers act out, and we put the good ones... not all of them, only the good ones, into a hat, and then we'll have the performers act it out for us. Let's start that with... 'Reasons why some Disney characters shouldn't go on dating sites'.

Clayton walks out to the center of the room first.

Clayton: My gun isn't the only thing that's big. :3

Bzzt! (Whenever that happens, it means that Mickey hit the buzzer for the next person to go.

Esmeralda: Hi I'm Maleficent, and I can please both those into women, and those who are into bestiality.

Bzzt!

Lustig: Hi I'm Simba, how would you like a try at this little pussy?

Bzzt! Bzzt!

The crowd was both laughing and booing.

Mickey: I think we should go to the next one. 'What...' oh great, 'what Mickey is thinking right now.'

Lustig walked out first.

Lustig: Can't stare at her, can't stare at her, don't want to get sued again, can't stare.

Bzzt!

Aladdin: I have an image to keep up, what the hell am I doing here?

Mickey smiled as he hit the buzzer.

Bzzt!

Lustig: Oh that Lustig is so dreamy.

Bzzt!

Mickey: Ok, let's move on. 'Lines that were cut out of the movie, 'Lion King'.

Lustig (pretending to be Simba): Listen Nala, I know I almost got you killed as a kid, and abandoned you guys with a complete idiot of a king but... wanna F(beep)?

Bzzt!

MIckey (laughing): You know it costs a lot of money to censor.

Lustig: So does this.

Lustig keeps pressing the button.

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!

Mickey and everyone else laughed. He then got the next notecard.

Mickey: 'Characters from Disney films that should not get their own show'

Clayton walked out to the center of the room, and then went back.

Bzzt!

Lustig went over to Mickey and pulled him out of the chair and took him to the center of the room, showing him off. Mickey walked back to his desk.

Aladdin went up next.

Aladdin (doing an annoying voice) Welcome back to cooking with Gurgy.

The audience laughed a lot at that one.

Esmeralda went up.

Esmeralda: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!

Bzzt!

Mickey: Ha. You know that there actually was a Timone and Puumba show?

Esmeralda: Oh God!

Mickey: Alright. 'Bad advertisement casting'.

The performers looked puzzled. Finally, Lustig went up.

Lustig: Hi, I'm Cinderella, now selling the improved mouse trap.

Bzzt!

Mickey: I can't help but dislike that advertisement for some reason.

Lustig: I'm sorry. To make it up for you, I'll buy you one.

Mickey: I'm good.

Esmeralda went up next.

Es: Hi, Snow White here, and have you ever felt like buying a machine gun?

_Bzzt!_

Clayton went.

Clayton (screaming): I AM THE BEAST! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BUY OUR NEW AND IMPROVED TAMPONS!

Most people were laughing a good amount. _Bzzt!_

Mickey: Hell, I might be interested just because of that.

Clayton: I'll bet.

Mickey: 'What the villains do when nobody's around'.

Lustig went up.

Lustig: (looked left and right, then had a contorted face before sighing) I was holding that in all day. Whew.

Aladdin comes running up.

Aladdin: Hey Jafa- oh God what's that smell! (cough)

_bzzt_!

They went back to their spots, and Es (I'm sick of typing Esmeralda all the time) came up.

Es (doing a rather good british accent, starts putting on lipstick and dancing around) Would you (beep) me? I would (beep) me.

_Bzzt!_

Mickey: What did I just say.

Lustig pushed the button again.

Bzzt!

Lustig: Have any other questions?

The audience laughed a bit again.

Mickey: Ok one more. 'Things you can say about the movie you were in, but not your girlfriend'.

Aladdin: It was hot, nice looking, and enjoyable.

Bzzt!

Lustig: A lot of people were in it, and they all thought it was nice.

Nobody laughed at first.

Lustig: Think about it.

Soon the audience laughed a bit.

Mickey: This is turning out to be a sick game, huh?

Clayton: Eh, could be worse.

Lustig went up again.

Lustig: There were crabs.

The audience again laughed and booed.

Bzzt! Bzzzzzzzzt!

The game was over and the performers went back to their seats.

Mickey: 1000 to Aladdin and Clayton for remaining child-friendly through the whole thing.

Lustig and Es gave each other a high five.

Lustig: I'm in the lead!

Mickey: Riiiiiight...

* * *

well, thanks for reading again. Next one is going to be my favorite, Irish Drinking Song. Please send in a review stating your favorite Disney Villain. Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Irish Drinking song

A/N: I know I'm updating too quick on this to let people throw in a villain or idea or anything, but... how about you give ideas for the next show, while I'm still doing this one. That work? Ok.

Also this chapter'll be a little short.

* * *

Mickey: Welcome back to whose line is it anyway, and now it's time to play Irish Drinking Song, yet again for all four of you, with the help of Minnie Mouse on the piano.

The audience clapped as Minnie bowed.

The four performers lined up on stage, Aladdin, Es, Lustig, then Clayton.

Mickey: Ok, now what I need from the audience is your favorite Disney villain.

Random person: Frollo!

Random #2: Scar!

Random #3: Clayton!

Clayton: You're my favorite audience member!

Mickey: Ok, we're going with the Scar Irish Drinking Song. Whenever you'd like to start Minnie.

Minnie started a tune on the piano.

Four performers: Ohhhhhhhhh, Di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di!

Aladdin: Now when it comes to villains,

Es: They're all a rotten bunch.

Lustig: The one we're talking about,

Clayton: gives zebras a munch.

Aladdin: His name is Scar and as you can see,

Es: he's the most marketable.

Lustig: And Apparently killing your brother,

Clayton: is... profitable?

All: Oh Di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di!

Es: He was a terrible leader,

Lustig: He somehow caused a drought.

Clayton: He was also ugly,

Aladdin: His face looks like a trout.

Es: And if you happen to see him,

Lustig: you needn't worry none,

Clayton: he's not very strong, you know,

Aladdin: Kick him and he'll run!

All: Oh di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di!

Lustig: He hasn't got too many friends,

Clayton: He lost them after a fight.

Aladdin: He threw them under the bus,

Es: That wasn't very bright.

Lustig: He's all alone now,

Clayton: He'll probably die that way.

Aladdin: And here's a warning,

Es: You'd better stay away.

All: Oh di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di!

Clayton: He's got lots of fangirls,

Aladdin: They think he is sleek.

Es: But let's face it,

Lustig: He's stupid and he's weak.

Clayton: If you say that to his face,

Aladdin: He'll give an awful roar!

Es: And then Lustig'll say,

Lustig (flipping off the camera): No seriously, (beep) you Scar!

Lustig (because everyone else is laughing): Oh di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di dee di! Ohh di dee di dee di dee di dee diiiiii deeeeee diiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

The performers gave a bow as the crowd was still laughing from the song. Even Mickey was laughing too hard to hit the buzzer. Lustig walked over and hit it for him.

Lustig: That's 10,000 points for me, stay tuned, our last game will come shortly!

* * *

Petite picked the villain, Lustig really wanted to end on that note. That was my favorite game!


	4. hoedown

A/N: Last chapter... yup. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. And sorry that this one is really short, but, it's ok, because though this is the end of the episode, I'll write the first chapter of the next episode tomorrow.

* * *

Mickey: And tonight's winner is, Aladdin!

Aladdin got up from his spot behind Mickey's desk and bowed as the audience cheered.

Mickey: Now Aladdin gets to avoid doing the hoedown.

The audience clapped again as the other three performers groaned. They were lined up: Clayton, Mickey, Es, and Lustig at the end.

Mickey: Now, what I need from the audience is something embarrassing that could happen to you.

Random: Get caught cheating.

Mickey: Ok... this should be fun. The 'got caught cheating hoedown'.

Minnie started the hoedown music on the piano.

Clayton: So you're wondering how I got this hand shaped bruise,  
my wife slapped me while we were on a cruise.  
After the incident, I know I won't get laid,  
because she found me making out, with the little mermaid.

The crowd laughed and some cheered.

Mickey: I'm going to tell you, what happened to me,  
my wife saw me commit adultery.  
Now I know that soon, Aladdin will start gaspin,  
because I was sleeping around with Jasmine.

Aladdin shook his head as he laughed.

Es: Now when I got drunk, my husband did see,  
I was cheating on him... hee hee.  
But the part of the story, that makes people gack,  
is the fact that I slept with Quasi the hunchback.

The crowd laughed and cheered again.

Lustig: Now people complain that cheating is bad,  
I just see it, as a growing fad,  
but apparently God doesn't think that's swell,  
it doesn't matter though, I can still get laid in hell.

All: Can still get laid in heeeeeellllllllll!

The audience cheered.

Mickey: That's it ladies and gentlemen. Goodnight, and we'll see you next episode.


End file.
